The StoneFang Pack Wikia
Welcome to The StoneFang Pack Faster. Your heart is racing as you dodge incoming trees and bushes. You need to gain speed, your life depends on it. If you stop, they will get you. You cant let that happen. The unknown territory is hard to run through, your paws aching now. A haunting howl echos through the darkness. They are right behind you. You try to keep running, but you are too tired to keep going. You collapse onto the solid ground, everything going black. You awake, scanning the area. Before you have the chance to get up, a female walks out of the shadows. Her eyes are cold, and her tail lashes to the side. "Who are you?" The female shouts, shaking her tawny brown pelt slightly. You instantly gulp, staring at your bleeding paws."I'm _______" You manage to speak a few words, your voice soft and quiet. "Why are you here, ____?" The female snaps, her voice dark and bold. "They were chasing me..." You whine, still facing towards the ground. By now, multiple wolves are standing by the female. She is clearly the Alpha. "We will deal with them, but you must obey my orders... or disagree with me and I will get these wolves to tear your bones into a billion bits." You nod slowly. The females tail sways and she lurks off into the darkness once again. 'I'm Aurora, by the way." Her head turns to look at you and her voice trails off. Information Territory: Calle Members: 30 Tag Color: Black Status: Active Season: Summer Theme song: Warriors by Imagine Dragons Howling gracefully since 2016-06-19 Current Events 2016-07-08 We officially are accepting dogs! We welcome Ookami to the pack! 2016-07-04 Luna has become a medic /spy! Congrats! 2016-06-28 We have allied with The Pack of Pounding Winds! We have allied with CrimsonClan! We have allied with the Hounds of Tera! 2016-06-26 Koda has left the pack and started his own! We thank him for allowing us to become allies! Grand has joined the pack! Loki's pup, Nutella has joined the pack. Her mentor will be Loki. 2016-06-25 We welcome Ivy, Fang, Dark, Leaf, Midnight and Coro to the pack! 2016-06-24 We welcome Luna, Pounder, Starburst and Koda to the pack! 2016-06-23 We have allied with The Pack of Luminous Dreams! We welcome Coal, River Snow and Kitsnue to the pack! Kovu is now Alpha Male! Clashfall has been kicked out of the pack due to attacking the Alphas. Code of Attire Note: Only natural colors are allowed. Another note: Star patterns are allowed, just only for Alphas. Leaves are allowed, but only for healers. Hearts and dots are not welcome. Festivals When: Christmas What we do: Each pack member will hunt at least one thing and we will sit together and have a feast. After the feat, games and gift giving will take place. All duties will be canceled for the day. When: Valentines Day What we do: Each pack member will pick a 'date'. We will have games and a huge feast. When: June 20th (summer officially starts) What we do: The pack will be divided into teams. The teams have to hunt as much prey as possible and bring it to camp. The team with the most prey will not have to do their duties for the next 2 days. The pack with the least amount will have to do their duties. Then the entire pack will have a feast. Ranks Alphas: Alpha's are the leaders of the pack. They are the highest command and they make the tough decisions. The Alpha's deserve great respect, therfore they are keeping the pack moving. Betas: Beta's are the second in command. If the Alpha is missing for some reason, they are in charge. They do have a fairly good amount of control, but should not be treated as an Alpha unless the Alpha is away. Deltas: Delta's are the battle commanders. They report to the Alpha, telling them which wolves should go to battle. They are normally next in line for Beta. Medics: Medics are the healers of the pack. If any member of the pack is injured/sick the Medic will treat them. Warriors: Warriors are very skilled in fighting. When we are having a battle, they would go out and fight. Hunters: Hunters are the wolves who go out and hunt for food. They are very skilled in hunting and tracking. Spy's: Spy's are wolves who go any spy on other wolves/packs/clans/tribes/groups. They must obey the Alpha's commands, so they can only go out when they tell them too. ( You can't just be a spy, you need to have another rank too) Trainees: Trainees are wolves older than 6 moons training to become a warrior, medic or hunter. They each have a skilled wolf training them. Pups: Pups are the wolves younger than 6 moons old. They are tiny, little balls of fluff that are very helpless. They can't do anything on their own, so they have a wolf helping them. Omegas: Omega's are the lowest rank. They eat last, and normally get picked on. Time One moon=One mounth Half moon=two weeks Role play times will soon be added. At the moment, if Aurora is online, role play is normally on too. Just check with her! Alphas [[Category:Browse]] Betas Deltas Warriors/Combat Hunters Medics Trainees Pups Punishments Warning Humiliated in front of pack Beat by Alpha's Scar under eyes Exile Death Demotion of Rank Eating last Extra duties Food Our prey: Dear Elk Caribou Fish Rabbit Squirrel Chipmunk Goats Sheep Livestock Wild Horses Chickens Birds Eat according to rank. Whenever we catch something, all wolves will sit down and eat, starting with the Alphas. Pack Law The Alphas order is law Whatever the Alpha says you must follow. Don't argue or follow against the orders, you will be punished. No Magic This means no wings, horns, superspeed, etc. in roleplay. No PowerPlaying This means no using nm, nn, nh etc in roleplay. No Double Packing If you are caught Double Packing you will be kicked out of the pack. This rule should not be a problem, because we should be able to trust you. No Drama Queens The world doesn't need them, neither do we. Be Friendly Be kind towards your pack mates. Eat According to your Rank By this I mean, Alphas will eat first, then Beta and so on. Quotes ' My name makes me sound like a princess, but I'm not a princess. I'm a freakin queen' ~Aurora 'A pack as hard as Stone, no wolf will ever walk alone.' ~Aurora Gallery Feel free to upload pack related drawings! Joining Us Name: Preferred rank: Aj username: Role play of your preferred rank: Past groups/tribes/packs/clans: Gender: Other/notes: Wanting to become Allies? Leaders username: Leaders name: How we can help you: How you can help us: Allies Link: http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pack_of_Luminous_Dreams Name of Group: The Pack of Luminous Dreams Alpha's username: Atlantiic Name: Athena Link:http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/Hounds_of_Tera Name of Group: The Hounds Of Tera Alpha's username: Mrtiger333 Name: Apollo Foes Link: Name of Group: The Shadowdawn Pack Alpha's username: Traskveek Name: Kana